Blanco Y Negro
by hodieincipitdie
Summary: AU. One-shot SwanQueen. "Sé que tuve demasiada suerte, tengo una familia, amigos, y te tengo a ti Regina." -le dijo Emma.


–¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos? –Pregunto Emma a la vez que caminaban rumbo a casa de Regina.

–Sí, lo recuerdo.- Regina hizo una pausa.- Estábamos en el bosque, en realidad yo estaba en el bosque.- Emma sonrió.- Y tu apareciste, no tengo idea de cómo o en que momento, pero de repente ahí estabas. Y desde entonces me has estado siguiendo.

Emma soltó una carcajada. –¿Yo te he estado siguiendo? Regina, _tu_ me has estado siguiendo, y no trates de negarlo.- le dijo aun sonriendo. Regina sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza. Siguieron caminando en silencio hacia Mifflin 108. Regina recordaba su primer encuentro, en como esos ojos verdes/azules, nunca había podido definirlos por uno en concreto, la miraban a través de la oscuridad. Preocupación y curiosidad eran las palabras para definirlos en aquel momento.

Emma se acercaba poco a poco a ella, como si midiera el terreno. "Hey, ¿Estas bien?" fueron las primeras palabras que la rubia le dijo. Regina sonrió de nuevo. Esa noche fue cuando todo cambio. Esa noche, cuando cierta rubia apareció de la nada, cuando Regina tenía una semana tratando de superar la muerte de su padre. Esa noche Regina necesitaba aire, un lugar donde pensar, sola. Pero como siempre nada salía como Regina esperaba, así que termino teniendo compañía, una que termino agradeciendo. "No voy a dejar de hablarte solo porque no me estés escuchando." Le dijo Emma en algún punto de la conversación aquella noche, y Regina sonrío, aunque nunca aceptó el hecho de que había estado escuchando todo lo que Emma le había estado contando. "Sé que no vas a contarme nada de lo que te ha pasado porque no puedes confiar en alguien a quien no conoces, incluso cuando yo ya te conté la mayoría de mi vida en los últimos treinta minutos.- Emma sonrío.- pero sea lo que sea, tienes que superarlo, no dejes que te detenga, no dejes que te haga daño, no puedes darle el lujo de que lo haga." Volvió a recordar Regina. "Mi padre murió hace una semana." Fue su respuesta. "Entonces si puedes darte el lujo de que te haga daño, pero solo un poco. Pero para estar más seguras yo voy a estar ahí, ayudándote a superarlo." Regina sonrió, porque Emma desde ese día había mantenido su palabra, había estado ahí, ayudándola, animándola, haciéndola sentir bien. Y desde entonces Regina había estado agradeciendo a cualquier dios existente por mandar a Emma Swan a los bosques. Por mandar a Emma Swan a su vida.

Regina recordaba esa escena, en como Emma se volvió en alguien importante en su vida sin siquiera esperarlo, pero así es la vida, unas personas salen de tu vida mientras otras entran, y tu apenas tienes un respiro para asimilarlo. Esa noche del bosque Emma acompaño a Regina a su casa, "Regina Mills, ¿quieres salir a caminar mañana?" la rubia le preguntó y Regina asintió, y al siguiente día volvió a llevarla a casa y volvió a invitarla a salir, y el siguiente día volvió a llevarla a casa, y volvió a invitarla a salir, y así fue una rutina de una semana, en la que llegaron a conocerse, más bien una semana en la que Regina aprendió muchas cosas sobre Emma, y Emma pocas cosas sobre Regina. La rubia rápido aprendió que Regina era reservada en la mayoría de su vida, y lo aceptaba, sabía que se abriría a ella en el momento en el que se sintiera segura o capaz, como aquella noche en el bosque.

Al final de esa semana Emma dejó de invitarla a salir "Tengo cosas familiares que hacer." Fue la explicación que Emma le dio. Regina sabia que algo había en Emma, algo que la rubia nunca había expresado, algo en sus ojos que aparecía de vez en cuando detrás de esa sonrisa engreída que la mayoría de las veces adornaba su rostro.

Vivían en Storybrooke, un pequeño pueblo en Maine, y de verdad era pequeño, solo había una cafetería, en la cual coincidían la mayoría de las veces. En esa cafetería donde Emma iba con sus amigos o padres, esa cafetería donde se daban los anuncios más importantes de la familia Blanchard. Los Blanchard, la familia más prestigiada de Storybrooke, Leopoldo, Eva, y sus dos hijas, Mary Margaret y Emma. "Granny's diner, amamos Granny's diner porque es hogareño, somos unos sentimentales." Le dijo Emma en una de las cenas.

Regina sabía, como la mayoría del pueblo, que Emma no era hija de Leopoldo y Eva. "Pero me tratan como si lo fuera, y estoy agradecida por ello." Dijo Emma en alguna conversación, y Regina sabia que no mentía porque había ese brillo en sus ojos, ese mismo brillo como cuando hablaba de la canela y el chocolate caliente. "Me gusta ser parte de su familia, de verdad, pero no quiero olvidar quien soy y de donde vengo, soy Emma Swan, nunca olvides eso Regina." Le contestó Emma cuando Regina le preguntó por qué se había presentado como Swan.

Los días seguían pasando, Regina y Emma se veían de vez en cuando, charlaban un poco, Emma se disculpaba y se retiraba dejando a Regina un poco confundida por su comportamiento. Una tarde el timbre de Regina sonó. "Regina, te buscan." Dijo Cora. Regina bajó para encontrarse con Emma en su puerta. "¿Quieres ir a caminar?" Dijo la rubia de forma tímida. Caminaron hasta el lugar donde se habían conocido por primera vez, se sentaron en el mismo tronco. Las dos en silencio, observando alrededor, ninguna encontrando las palabras para iniciar una conversación. "Te necesito, Regina." Dijo la rubia, y el corazón de Regina se detuvo. Porque esas palabras eran las que Regina había estado esperando desde hace tiempo atrás. Pero como siempre nada sale como Regina lo espera. "Te necesito en este momento, necesito que seas solo tú, necesito hablar con alguien, necesito sacarlo de mi mente, y necesito que seas tú, tú misma, tú como eres, callada y comprensiva, solo necesito eso, por favor." Y Regina asintió a esas palabras, aceptando el hecho de que no era lo que había pensado pero que de igual forma iba a estar ahí, para Emma, como la rubia lo había estado para ella meses atrás. "Blanchard, ser un Blanchard es lo más complicado del mundo, siempre esperan algo de mi, no, siempre esperan _lo mejor de mi_, y es demasiada presión, Regina, yo no pedí esto, yo solo quería una familia, una familia que me amara y que me aceptara. Sabia que si algún día alguna familia me adoptaba yo tendría una obligación con ellos, pero nunca espere que fuera tanto. Los Blanchard son como unas celebridades en este pueblo, siempre haciendo cosas buenas por los demás, ayudando personas, donaciones, fundaciones, eventos… los Blanchard siempre son perfectos, y bien vistos. Eva me dice que no tengo que preocuparme, que ella y Leopoldo me aman de la forma en la que soy, y que están orgullosos por lo que he logrado en mi vida, pero no puedo, no puedo sacarme de la mente de que les debo demasiado, que tengo que dar más del cien por ciento de mi porque es lo menos que puedo hacer. Y aunque ellos no me lo digan, sé que debo de ser perfecta, y comportarme, porque ellos así son. Y sinceramente, algunas veces solo quiero escapar, alejarme de todo, huir de la presión, de las expectativas que ellos, todos ellos, tienen sobre mi. Sé que obtuve más de lo que quería, obtuve unos padres y una hermana que me aman, comodidades, las cuales no eran mi prioridad pero igual agradezco, sé que tuve demasiada suerte, tengo amigos, y te tengo a ti Regina. Pero siempre voy a ser Blanchard, y siempre va a ver alguien, que tal vez inconscientemente esta esperando algo de mi, y otras a las que yo inconscientemente voy a decepcionar. Y eso es lo que no soporto, no quiero decepcionar a nadie, Regina. " Emma y Regina permanecieron en silencio. Regina esperaba a que Emma continuara, pero Emma suspiro y se levanto y le ofreció su mano a Regina invitándola a caminar de vuelta a casa. Nunca más hablaron del tema.

Cada vez que Regina asistía a una nueva cena de los Blanchard, se daba el lujo de observar a Emma. Como la rubia se comportaba con los invitados, de cómo algunos de ellos, en efecto, presionaban a Emma, tal vez inconscientemente o tal vez no, pero lo hacían, a lo cual la rubia solo respondía con una sonrisa forzada, que para ellos era sincera pero para Regina no, ella conocía demasiado bien a Emma, y le dolía verla así. No le gustaba que la rubia se sintiera incomoda, le gustaba verla feliz, le gustaba ver esa sonrisa que la dejaba sin aliento, le gustaba que Emma Swan fuera feliz y haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo. Amaba ver como Emma lograba lo que se proponía, y admiraba la forma en la que seguía intentándolo cuando no lo lograba. Sabía que Emma era de esas personas que nunca decían no, siempre quería ayudar, incluso cuando estaba fuera de su alcance. Y Regina amaba eso de ella. "Al final si es toda una Blanchard." Pensaba Regina mientras veía como los invitados abandonaban a Emma una vez que lograban "persuadirla" sobre su futuro. Veía como Emma agachaba la mirada, suspiraba y volvía a levantarla para poner de nuevo esa sonrisa hacia otros amigos de sus padres.

Como esa noche, Emma se disculpó con la pareja y camino hacia Regina. "Necesito un descanso." Le dijo Emma en un susurro. "Solo voy decirle a mis padres que te voy a acompañar a casa." Le dijo de nuevo y desapareció antes de que Regina pudiera decir alguna palabra.

"Y te tengo a ti Regina." Las palabras retumbaban en la mente de Regina.

–¿En que piensas?- le pregunto Emma sacándola de sus pensamientos y volviéndola a la realidad.

– En como nos conocimos.- Respondió Regina, dándose cuenta que estaban a unos pasos de su casa.

–En como me seguías a todas partes, ¿no?

Regina sonrió. –Si, en como _yo_ te seguía a todas partes.

–Me alegro que lo aceptes.- Contesto Emma con esa sonrisa engreída que Regina tanto amaba.

Llegaron a la casa de Regina. Regina se giró quedando de espaldas a su casa, mientras Emma quedaba frente a ella. Emma la miraba, de nuevo esa mirada curiosa, pero ahora no había preocupación en ella como aquella primera noche, ahora había otra cosa, algo que Regina no sabia como explicar.

Emma tomó las manos de Regina. –Tú eres diferente. Sé que nunca te lo había dicho, pero lo eres. Gracias por estar aquí, y no pedir nada a cambio. Gracias por no cansarte de mi cuando necesito espacio, gracias por siempre escucharme Regina. Te… -Se miraron a los ojos. Emma suspiro.- Debería volver, aun tengo que conocer por lo menos a tres personas más.- Dijo Emma sonriendo, con esa clase de sonrisa que las personas ponen cuando están forzados a dejar un algún lugar donde se sienten cómodos. Regina le sonrió de vuelta, desviando su mirada hacia sus manos que seguían unidas.

–Si, ellos te esperan, Emma.- Dijo Regina mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la rubia. _Es ahora o nunca,_ pensó Regina. Sabia que sentía cosas por Emma. No, sabia que _amaba_ a Emma. Lo supo en el momento en el que la conoció, y aunque al principio trataba de cambiar sus sentimientos, y de verdad trataba, al final su corazón ganaba, así que termino aceptando lo que sentía, y si, sabia que no podía arriesgar la amistad que había entre ellas, pero tampoco podía seguir así, por lo que decidió que debía de hablar con Emma sobre eso, aunque había encontrado la oportunidad, o el valor de hacerlo.

Los ojos de Emma se desviaban desde sus manos hacia la mirada de Regina, una y otra vez.

Emma rompió el silencio. –¿Qué estamos haciendo?- dijo en un susurro.

–No tengo idea.- Contesto Regina de la misma forma. Aunque si la tenía, sabia lo que estaba haciendo, y no quería detenerlo. Quería a Emma Swan.

Emma dio un paso más hacia Regina, sin soltar sus manos. Sus narices casi tocándose y sus respiraciones mezclándose por la poca distancia entre ellas.

Emma miraba hacia los labios de Regina, hacia los ojos de Regina, hacia todo de Regina. Sabia que Regina era hermosa, y para ser sinceros esa fue la principal razón por la que Emma se detuvo a iniciar una conversación con Regina aquella noche en el bosque, pero después esa razón cambio al ver el rostro de la joven. Emma inclinó un poco su cabeza y cerró el espacio que quedaba entre ellas. Presionó sus labios a los de Regina, dejándolos inmóvil por un momento esperando a que la otra mujer la rechazara. Cosa que no sucedió porque Regina había estado esperando por ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo. Emma comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los suyos, un beso tierno. Regina pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Emma, mientras que la rubia la tomaba por la cintura acercándola más a ella. Emma profundizó el beso, su lengua pidiendo entrada a la boca de Regina, la cual le dio la bienvenida felizmente. La ternura del beso se desvaneció, ahora era una guerra de control entre las dos mujeres, Regina mordió el labio de Emma, mientras la rubia sonreía.

–Emma.- Susurro Regina sobre sus labios.

–hmm.- murmuro Emma en respuesta.

–Tu celular… esta sonando.- Contestó Regina tratando de tomar aire de nuevo.

Emma se separó y sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su chaqueta. –Mis padres.- dijo mientras leía en mensaje. –Quieren que vuelva, para que me despida.- explico mientras contestaba el mensaje de Mary Margaret. Regina asintió aun sabiendo que Emma no podía verla. –Te quiero.- dijo Emma una vez que levanto la vista. –Te quiero Regina. _Te necesito_.- le dijo la rubia con esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que la deja sin aliento. Regina asintió de nuevo, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. –Tengo que irme.- Dijo de nuevo aun sonriendo.

Regina agachó la mirada, y volvió a levantarla solo para encontrarse con Emma frente a ella de nuevo. La rubia le dio un beso rápido en los labios. –Yo te llamo.- le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar de vuelta a la cafetería. Regina cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la felicidad la llenaba.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos. –¡Emma!- dijo antes de poder pensarlo. Emma se giró, y Regina sonrió, comenzando a caminar hacia la rubia.

–Te quiero.- le dijo una vez que estuvo frente a ella. La rubia sonrió, y de repente se miraba más joven, más inocente. –Te quiero y siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, cada vez que quieras huir yo voy a huir contigo, y me voy a quedar callada mientras tu te desahogas, si así lo quieres. Te quiero, Emma Swan porque no eres callada, pero si comprensiva, te quiero porque así eres tú, porque me complementas, porque mientras yo puedo estar sin decir una palabra en todo el día, tu apenas puedes estar callada un segundo, pero adoro eso de ti, Emma. Te agradezco por haber aparecido en ese bosque aquella noche y quedarte incluso cuando te pedí que me dejaras. Gracias Emma por entrar en mi vida y quedarte en ella.- Regina tomo una de las manos de la rubia. –Emma Swan, ¿quieres salir a caminar mañana?

Emma asintió. –Estoy segura de que acabas de recrear nuestra primera cita.- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Regina soltó una carcajada. –¿Nuestra primera cita? ¿Le llamas cita a llevarme a caminar mientras tu hablabas sobre como el chocolate caliente y la canela juntos saben bien?- le contesto Regina aun riendo.

–Ajá. Y no "saben bien", Regina, saben perfectamente bien.- le contesto la rubia. –Creí que no habías escuchado nada de lo que te había dicho en aquel tiempo.- volvió a decir de forma tímida.

Regina la abrazó. –Siempre te escucho, Emma… siempre.

Emma la besó de nuevo. –Tengo que irme.- le dijo sobre sus labios. –Es tu turno de llamarme.- se alejó de Regina, se giró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. –Y desde mañana comienza tu turno de cortejarme durante toda una semana, Regina. Mañana serás tu la de toda la charla.- dijo la rubia sobre su hombro.

Regina sonrió ante las palabras de Emma. Cuando vio como la rubia dio vuelta en una esquina comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Emma la quería, la necesitaba.

Al final algo había salido como Regina lo había esperado. Y vaya que lo había esperado.


End file.
